Tears of anAngel
by The AngelLove
Summary: Sometimes days becomes hopeless. Life becomes useless. You find yourself unpredictable. Memories haunts you. And you don't know what to do anymore.My life was just like that. There was no meaning. No reason. I suffered. I searched for the reasons. But when I found them… ….I became furious.
1. PART ONE Chapter 1

**So you see guys. I tried to post this story, I don't know how many times. And I actually did it once. But there wasn't any reveiws so I got upset and deleted it. But now, being the weirdo I am, I am posting it again. And I'm practically begging to you will you please give it one chance? Please?**

**Now about the story.**

**It's a trilogy. Book one is as you know, Tears of an Angel. There will be four parts of it. And three parts are done. And obviously I'm open for suggetions.**

**PART ONE**

**THE HAUNTING MEMORIES**

**SUMMARY:** _ Sometimes days becomes hopeless. Life becomes useless. You find yourself unpredictable. Memories haunts you. And you don't know what to do anymore._

_My life was just like that. There was no meaning. No reason._

_I suffered. I searched for the reasons. _

_But when I found them…_

…_.I became furious._

**Chapter: 1**

'_STOP !' My mom screamed and slapped me. 'STOP IT_ _! WE ARE LEAVING THIS NASTY TOWN DOESN'T MATTER WHAT!'_

'_NO!' I screamed back. 'I AM NOT LEAVING AND I WILL NOT LIVE WITH YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!'_

'_MAX !' She slapped me again._

But it wasn't like this. It was never like this.

Mom never slapped me or screamed at me. Nor did I.

And that is how I am now. Always thiking of something that would never happen.

Just like now.

You wanna know how our real conversation was?

**(Flashback)**

Mom: Max?

Me: yeah?

Mom: I need to tell you something. We are moving from LA in a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…

Me: It's okay.

(silence)

Mom : You didn't ask where .

Me: Oh! Mom where are we going?

Mom: (Sigh) We're going to Forks.

Me: Oh!

Mom : (Sigh)

**(End flashback)**

You see. That's how it was. My mom is actualiiy very caring.

And that's how I am.

After the talk, I came to my room, I collapsed on my bed, and I started to think.

What if it wasn't like this? What I wasn't like that? What if I snapped at my mom? What if my mom hated me? What if… What if …

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't laugh. Every reason in my life was gone.

And all of it happened just for one person.

My dad.

**So? What do you think? I know It's a bit boring now. But it will change. Just please give it one more try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much TOMGIRL1313 and FRENCHFLOWER for your reviews. And thanks to you who at ****least viewed it. **

**Chapter:2**

My dad was a fantastic person. I loved him like hell. He was amazing.

My dad James Ride was a genesist. Well, he still is as far as I know….and my mom is a vet. They were both amazing.

We were a very happy family. Me, my mom and my dad. Later my little sister Angel.

Dad was my best friend. He taught me everything about life. About how to live. He taught me to surf. To ski. To write. To read. To walk. To laugh. He taught me everything.

He was the one who built me.

And he was the one who had broken me into pieces.

My dad left us for another woman when I was 11.

It was just like those movies. I didn't know a thing. I didn't guess a thing.

One night I woke up with shouts and screams. I heard four months old Angel crying, I heard dad shouting. So I went to see what was it.

I saw mom sitting on the sofa, sobbing in her hands. And dad was standing in front of her. His face red with anger, he looked…..he looked furious. For the first time he looked like a monster to me.

And with just one image, my childhood hero was shattered into pieces.

The next morning, he was gone. Mom said he left us for another family.

His family.

Mom and dad got divorce after that. Dad didn't get any rights over us. I've never seen him after that. I didn't want to. And he never came.

He was erased from my life. Or at least I thought he was.

* * *

I never get normal after that. I was…my life was taken away from me. Everything was gone.

I loved my father. More than my life. And when he turned his back on me, all of my reasons for living was gone. I was gone.

My mom saw it. She saw that I was breaking from the inside. So she tried to stop it. She took me to the psychologists. So many psychologists. And nothing happened. I was never normal again.

I became awfully quiet. I never smiled. Never talked. I knew I was hurting her. But there was nothinh I could do. I was…..broken.

Mom never tried to start a new life, which I wanted. She needed someone. Someone who would be there for her forever.

That was, but three months ago, she met someone, someone from her past, Jeb Bechelder.

Jeb had a life just like mom. His wife died ….. I don't know how many years ago. He has a son of my age…...well, I know it's weird, but that's all I know about them. I've never seen them.

Look, don't take me wrong. But I don't like to meet with new people. It's so….weird.

Now the reason we are moving to Forks because Jeb lives there. That's reason NO.1 actually.

Reason NO.2, we're moving because Iggy lives there.

Iggy is my best friend since…..since dad left us. We were really good friends. Then a year ago they moved in Forks. And mom thiks that because he left, I was worse than ever. So she decided to move too. Isn't that fabulous?

Huh.

Sometimes, I really hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look guys, I am truly sorry that I didn't warn you but…my grammer sucks. And I am really trying to make it better. Thanks to FAYRE AMORE who showed such concern. No seriously, I am really grateful to you. And about the other thing, I just updated two chapters. Things are still shaky. And my style is, write it when it's important. You'll have Iggy's look in this chapter, maybe Nudge's too. And a few chapters later you'll have Max and Fang. **

**And another thing I shuold tell you, FAX will not be in this book. **

**Secondly, Gasman is not in the story, not now at least. Don't know about later, I'm still working on it. And Iggy is not blind here. **

**And I'm warning you about another thing (WOW! I swear this is last) my writing and the lines might be shaky now. That's because I don't have the notebook in which I've written the first two parts. My friend has it. **

**Lastly, sorry for the long A/N. But please read it.**

**Back to the story….**

**Chapter: 3**

Just like other days, the week passed in a blur. As usual, nothing happened. We packed our stuffs, and we moved to Forks. Not a big deal.

Obviously I didn't get any bye-byes from my classmates. To tell you the truth, they were kind of relieved. 'the freak is actually leaving' in their opinion.

Forks was gloomy, but beautiful. We didn't have much trouble with anything. Jeb managed everything. He bought a house and a car for us. But with my luck, he wasn't there when we arrived. He was stuck with his work.

So…..YIPPEEEEEE….. I won't have to meet with someone new today.

It was afternoon. We just finished unpacking and I was lying on my bed when Angel came. She was only six and was the cutest kid with her blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes.

Angel jumped on bed and hugged me. 'Hey Max!' She said as she giggled.

'Hey Ange!' I hugged her back. She was the only, well the second only person in the world who actually made me laugh this days.

'What's up?' I asked.

'You know Max,' She said excitedly.'Jeb is having dinner with us today!'

I sat up.'He is?'

'Yeah!'

'Wow!'

With that I got up and went to the kitchen. Mom was making dinner. She smiled when she saw me.

'Oh hey Max.'

'Mom, I was just thiking,' I hesitated. 'that…..um…..can I go to see Iggy?'

'Now?'

'yeah?'

'Okay.' She sighed. 'Can you come back before dinner?'

'I don't think so, but I'll try.'

And that's how it was. I took mom's new car, drived as slowly as possible so there was no chance of coming back before dinner.

Iggy lived in a white small house. When I parked in their driveway, I saw him standing in the porch with another boy of our age. He didn't know I was coming. So when I came out from the car and he saw it was me, he went…hyper.

'MAX!' He shouted from the porch first, which was enough for any other people, but not for him, so he jumped up. And with another jump he was in front of me. The next thing I know he was hugging me and I couldn't breath.

But if you by chance have a friend like Iggy, you'll get used to these things.

And so I hugged him back. 'Hey Ig.' I smiled.

'Max.' He let go of me and grinned hugely. 'I can't believe it's you. What are you doing in Forks?'

'Oh, we kind of moved here.'

'Seriously?' He smiled.

Iggy was a good half inch taller than me with his strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. You know, I've always wondered how he was always that happy…

'come on you should meet my friend .' He tugged my hand but I didn't move.

'No.' I thought of what to say. 'I….I need to go.'

But Iggy got it. He knew me. 'It's okay. Are you coming to school tomorrow?'

'Yes, yes I'm coming.'

'All right. I'll see you there than.'

'yeah. Bye.'

I returned home late. I went inside using the backdoor, as I heard the oters in the kitchen. They were laughing about something.

My mom called me when I was in the stairs.

'Max. Are you home?'

I decided to response. 'Yes mom.'

'Aren't you hungry?'

'No I'm not. I'm going to bed. Night mom.'

I went to my room, changed my clothes and collapsed on my bed. I listened to them, they weren't laughing anymore. Just talking softly. I heard my name twice.

After some time, I heard the front door open and shut. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs. My mom opened the door of my room as I closed my eyes.

I heard her coming close, I felt her kiss on my hair, I heard her sigh and I heard her closing the door.

Wasn't she sighing too much lately?

Man. I really screwed everything up, didn't I?

**Yeah I know, another A/N. I know my chapters are short. But I'm good with short chapters believe me. Sorry for that.**

**And another thing is that, I was listening to this song when I was writing this. And I really want to dedicate this chapter to this song.**

**So, this chapter is dedicated to Chapter One by Lifehouse. **

**You should listen to it. It's a fantastic song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to MUSICISALLYOUNEED. Yeah I know, my writing (snort) , well the thing is, I don't know where to start. **

**Here's the thing, the problem is I do not have the main copy of the story. So I'm kind of rewriting it. When I try to rewrite my stories, I end up with really short details. In shotcut, I mess it all up. So shoot my best friend. I hate her and someday I'm gonna kill her and I'll flay her alive and all the things they do in movies.**

**And about my short chapters, that's because I hate typing. And I personally think it's easier to write in hand than type.**

**I didn't understand one thing though, what did you mean by opening up to herself? I clearly don't get it. Will you please explain it with like examples? Thanks.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Chapter: 4**

Who invented school? Oh no, I don't want to know. But whoever did should be killed, should be brought back to life, should be killed again and again and again and again…

And why is that?

Because here I am, standing in front of the new class in the new school with new faces.

And . I. Clearly. Hate. It.

'Everyone.' The teacher, who's name I assume was Mr. Cruso, clapped his hands. 'This is Maximum Ride. Our new student. Please welcome her with all your heart.' Seriously? Weren't I supposed come in Chemistry? 'Miss Ride please take a seat and make us grateful with your presence.'

I hurriedly went forward and took the seat beside Iggy. I mean, seriously, what is it with people and shooting me daggers?

Iggy grinned devishly. Dear God. 'Yo Maxie. Enjoying your first day at school?'

'shut up Ig.' I glared at him.'What class is it? Drama or Chemistry?'

'Well, let me think,' He rolled his eyes and tapped in his head.'Hmm. last time I checked, I saw Chemistry in the class manifest, but…it's still a confusion to me what is this class. Don't worry.' He patted my back and I snapped away his hand,' You'll find out.'

Wanna know the most fantastic period of my new school? Huh! There wasn't any.

Wanna know the worst period of mynew school? Well, it's lunch time.

Yeah, I know, I'm weird.

But you can't deny it. I mean, if you are not very sociable,than lunch time in a new school is _hell. _And you have to admit it. Standing in front of the café with your food tray while everyone is staring at you weirdly is the sum that shows the result _idiot._

I was in that position when Iggy kidnapped me and took me to another girl. She was a friend of his and he offered me to sit with them. Well, it wasn't like I had any other options.

The girl was in our year. She had mocha skin with wild, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

And when she saw us, I've got no freaking idea about what happened.

'Oh hey Iggy.' She smiled, not noticing me.'Oh my god where were you I looked for you everywhere and didn't find you my head is hurting like hell….Oh hey you've got to be Max Iggy told us you were coming and he always talks about you and says that you're his best friend ever and I am really glad to meet you speaking of which I really am happy now because it really sucks to hang out with two boys don't get me wrong but it really sucks cause one of them never takes anything seriously and the other one never talks and it sucks I think I'll be mad in a few more days so it's good you're here maybe we can hang out now and mm mph hmp …'

I stared at her with nothing but proper horror. Did she say that all in a breath?

OH. MY. GOD.

She glared at Iggy but he took no move to remove his hand from her mouth.

'So you see Max' He said'This is Nudge. Well, her real name is Monique, eh, whatever.' He looked at Nudge again. 'tell me something Nudge, where's Fang?'

Nudge panted as Iggy removed his hand from her mouth.'He didn't come to school today.'

'Oh well, whatever.'

I had two classes with nudge after lunch. And I was very near to have a heart attack. I mean, seriously. The boring lectures of our teachers were enough you know. So when the last bell rang, I kind of ran out .

Iggy and Nudge was going to see their friend Fang. He was having some kind of stomach flu.

I thought of all the things that had happened tody as I walked.

Nudge was a very talkative girl. She was talkative, friendly, caring and…weird. Yeah I know, I should think of myself befor talking about others. But she was weird. I don't know how though.

And Iggy? Well, he was changed too. I don't know how or I dn't know in which way, but he was changed. I mean, if you just look at him, you will see the stupid, funny, loving, friendly, caring Iggy. But if you were in my place, than you would have noticed the glances that he exchanged with Nudge often. The glances that send shivers through your spine.

But I wasn't sure. And obviously that doesn't count. I was never sure about anything.

And about Fang….I don't know. On that moment, I just wished He was as nice as Nudge.

I was walking when a boy was coming behind me. He was riding on a skateboard and was coming in a mentionable amount of speed. And I personally think he was out of his mind and that's why he didn't see me. And how am I suppose to know if he is behind me?

And what do you think would happen in a moment like this?

Obviously…..

…..BAM….

**OH MY GOD. Look guys, I'm really truly very sorry. It was all my fault. I really tried to write a longer chapter this time believe me. And I did. And it was long , really really long. And when I finished and tried to update it after FIVE HOURS WORK, there was just freaking nothing! UGH! I hate my computer. All of my work was just flashed down in the toilet. And my eyes are really itching right now that I can't even look.**

**But I swear, I will update a longer chapter next time. I swear I will.**

**Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5 and Chapter 6

**You know guys, that is so unfair. All I wanted was some reviews. Yeah I know, my writing is bad, really bad. But seriously, you can at least suggest me about how to make it better. **

**So this is the last warning guys. I'm writing this and avoiding a lot of works. And I am practically ignoring my other stories which hurts, so you better give me some reviews doesn't matter if you are cursing me in it for my bad writing. And if I don't get any reviews in this chapter than I'm not updating anymore because I don't want to be a pain in your back.**

**Chapter: 5**

For a moment I didn't know what was happening. I saw the sky over my head and I felt another body under me swearing. And when I did understand what it was, I tried to get up instantly. But the body was faster and God knows how, he slipped out and helped me to get up.

'I am so sorry I should've noticed you and I'm such an idiot that I didn't see you…..'

'no no it's fine.' I tried to assure him as I got up on my feet. 'I'm fine. And I should've seen you coming it's probably my fault…'

'Yeah right.' He laughed. 'You should've seen me coming while I was behind you, huh? Make sense.'

This time I smiled too. 'I'm sorry.'

'No _I am_ sorry. I really should've seen you coming.' Suddenly he stopped talking and observed me. 'Hey aren't you the new girl in school? I've seen you in History.'

Damn. ' yeah .'

'Well, hi I'm Ari.' He offered me his hand and I took it. His fist was big, my hand was actually lost in it. And so I observed him more carefully this time. He was maybe a few months older than me, but he was tall. Really tall. He was at least five inch taller than me with his brown hair and clear blue eyes. **(A/N: sorry guys. But I searched for how exactly Ari looked but I found nussing nussing. So I just gave you my favourite actors look. Now if any of you know how he really looked like than please PM me.)**

'Hi.' I wonder what he eats that his _that_ long.

'what you don't have a name?' He joked.

And I laughed. 'It's Max.'

'Well hi Max. Nice to meet you too.'

* * *

You know, I know that you're wondering if I fell in love with him. But I didn't.

Yes I'm telling you the story of my life. Of _our_ life. And nothing like falling in love happened in it. My life, _our _life, is weirder than that.

And Ari wasn't really the kind boy to fall in love with. Well, I didn't know him then maybe. We crashed, we talked, and we walked away. That's it.

But for some reason, that boy kept bugging in my mind. Just like Iggy and Nudge.

* * *

The next day was the same. Nothing happened till lunch.

I was sitting in the same table we sat before when Nudge and Iggy came. Iggy started to eat instantly and Nudge started to talk _instantly._

And I instantly tuned her off.

Some girls were reharsing for their Music class. One was playing gitter, another one was singing, and the others were giving backup.

Well, I personally think it was a pretty weird song. But for some weird reason I liked it.

_I'll seek you out. Flay you alive. One more word and you won't survive._

I saw a boy somewhere I've seen before. He looked familiar.

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power. See right through you in any hour._

Then I remembered. He was with Iggy on Iggy's porch. The first day when I went to see him.

_I won't soothe your pain. I won't ease your strain._

He had dark hair with olive toned skin.

_You'll be waiting in vain._

His eyes were dark black too.

_I got nothing for you to gain._

And I tuned him out too.

* * *

Chapter:6

**(A/N: Yes. I'm updating two chapters together. Shoot me.)**

**Fang's POV:**

I looked for the others as I stood in front of the café with my tray.

I wasn't any good than I was yesterday. But if I miss school often than everyone will notice it. And especially no way I was gonna show Ari my weakness.

I found them in our usual table. Iggy was eating with all his might like there was no tomorrow, and Nudge was talking with all _her _might like there was no tomorrow. Personally, I think both of them had some issues with their heads.

But there was another girl with them. And I recognized her from past. She was the girl Iggy most of the times talked about. Max.

She had blonde hair with light brown streaks. And had light brown eyes. Well, not that I would mention, but she was beautiful. Now if you think that I told it to you, forget it or you are sooooo dead.

I went to them and sat beside Iggy. He and Nudge looked at me with shock.

'Oh ey Fng.' He tried to talk with food in his mouth. Then gave up when he saw it wasn't working. 'I thought you didn't come to school.'

'Mm-hm.' I shrugged and digged into my salad.

'You missed so much Fang.' Oh God, Nudge. 'you missed Mr. Hag falling from his chair when he saw a spider can you believe it our Biology teacher is afraid of spiders it was really funny speaking of him how can anyone be named Hag well may be our names aren't good either but we have a reason oh and you missed Max's first day at school too speaking of her…this is Max.'

Finally. I looked at Max who was looking totally horrified. But being afraid that Nudge would star talking again, she looked at me and tried to smile.

'Hi.'

* * *

Max's POV:

You kow, I gave up. Iggy's friends were weirder thanhe was.

I mean, Fang? In whole lunch time, I've heard him talk twice. One was 'Mm-hm' and another was when I told him hi and he said 'Hey.' Seriously, it seemed like he was afraid to talk because he thought it would be flashing his vitamins in a toilet.

And I was even weirder than they were. I was going to the woods with them because Jeb was coming to have dinner.

It was after school that I knew it.

**Flashback**

Cring- cring. Cring-cring.

'Hello.'

'Hey Max.'

'Hi Angel. What's up?'

'(Giggles) Mom told me to ask you that if you can come home early today. Jeb is having dinner with us today.'

'Uh-um….I don't think I can Ange, I… am going somewhere with Iggy and his friends. Sorry sweetie.'

'It's okay Max. I'll tell mom. Bye.'

'Bye.'

**End Flashback**

Yeah I know. I suck. Thank you.

And here I was. Walking in the forest with Iggy, Nudge and Fang. Nudge and Fang was a few paces ahead than us. Nudge was babbling with all her affort and Fang was keeping quiet with all his effort. Me and Iggy? We were just walking silently until he wanted to break it.

'So why did you dicide to come with us suddenly?' He asked.

'Oh it's nothing.' I tried to shrug it off. 'It's just…..Jeb is having dinner in our house tonight.'

'Oh.' I noticed his jaw tightening and his muscles tensing.

'What is it?' I asked him suspiciously.

''What' what?' H e tried to act like nothing happened. And that sent me a little anger.

'You don't like Jeb?'

'Why won't I like him?'

'Than why are you acting like this?'

'Look, Max. there's nothing in it okay?'

And that one set me off.

'No there is something.' I stopped in my pace and nearly shouted. 'You are acting all weird since I've come here. And you are telling me what is it!'

Iggy looked at Fang and Nudge nervously who had stopped moving too. Than looked at me and whispered.

'Look Max, I know you are worried and all. But…can we please talk about this later? Please?'

I glared at him for a few seconds. 'All right. But this is not over Ig.

* * *

Now guys, remember to review or I'm not updating anymore.


	6. Chapter 7 and chapter 8

**So thank you so much MUSICISALLYOUNEED and TOMGIRL1313 and GUEST1113. I love you guys.**

**And about TRIPLECHOCOLATTE. Well, I love you too, you reviewed. But the thing is, I didn't get a word of your review. Which chapter was the review for? 3 or 5&6. If it's for 3 than Max's mom was always worried about her and that's why Max thought she screwed it up. Because her mom couldn't even enjoy a happy moment without being worried. And if you reviewed for 5&6, than I've got no idea about what you were talking about.**

**And I need to tell you guys one more thing. The characters are same, yes. But in some ways they don't act the way like the real characters would do. So my disclaimer will be…. Yes I don't own MR. but I do own the way the characters act.**

**Chapter: 7**

The next day was Sunday and to tell you the truth, it was the worst day ever.

Well, if I really tell you the truth, than every single Sunday in my life_ sucked._

I mean, seriously, first of all, it was morning and I was going downstairs to have breakfast. And out of freaking nowhere, I slipped on the last step and slid down.

Wow huh?

Oh my back hurt. I slowly set up to avoid the increasing pain in my back as mom rushed to me. Asking me if I was okay as she helped me to get up. I went to the kitchen and sat on the table and tried to prove her that I was fine.

'You sure you're fine?' She asked me again.

'Yeah I'm fine.' I poured myself a glass of juices.

She sat beside me and took my hand. 'Max, I need to talk to you about something.'

Uh-oh. That wasn't good. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes everything's just fine.' She assured me as she drew soothing circles on the back of my hand. 'Look Max, I know it's hard for you with all this things. But…. Jeb really wants to meet with you. So he wants to spend the whole day with us and he wants to bring his son if it's okay with you.'

I bit my lip. Seriously? I was no good with topics like this. But mom really wanted me to see Jeb. She wanted me to approve their relationship. Yeah, weird I know. But life was never easy right? And so I decided to give it a chance.

Little did I know that it was another turning point of my life.

And so I pulled the trigger.

'Of course it's okay with me. When are they coming?'

* * *

I was such an idiot.

Remind me again, why didn't I met with Jeb earlier? Oh right, I've told it right there. _Because I was an idiot._

And now I would have to see his son too. (Huge face palm) AGH!

Well, whatever. May be I'll find out why Iggy and his friends didn't like Jeb if I'm lucky.

I groaned mentally as the doorbell rang and called me to come downstairs.

I saw mom standing with another man as I came. He was in his late thirties with brown hair and warm brown eyes. He smiled as he saw me.

'Hey you gotto be Max. I'm Jeb.' He shook my hand as I smiled at him. 'And this is my son….hey where'd he go…' He looked back to find his son and when his son actually came into my view I gaped. 'This is my son Ari.'

And Ari grinned. 'Hey Max. good to see you again.'

* * *

Yes, shocking. But Ari was Jeb's son. Who would be officially my brother by the time of next year.

It was late afternoon and me, Ari and Angel were coming home from the park. It was Angel's suggestion to go to the park and play since the three of us had nothing to do. Mom and Jeb stayed behind, they were working on something that I couldn't understand. I mean, seriously, what can a vet and a genesist possibly talk about?

We were talking quietly as Angel ran in front of us dared me to catch her.

'You know,' Ari said. 'Dad always said that you aren't very sociable.'

'Well, I'm not.' I informed him. 'Boys and girls in my old school always called me freak.'

'Yeah?' He laughed. 'That's weird. You look perfectly fine to me.'

'That's because you're weirder than I am. Why didn't you tell me you're Jeb's son and my would be brother anyways?' I wondered.

'It was a surprise.' He mused and I shook my head in disbelieve. Ari was really a weird boy. But it was good to talk with him. He never minded, never thought any of my words weird, never looked at me like I was a _freak_. And most of all, he actually cared. Which was really rare.

'It's really weird don't you think.' Suddenly he said. 'To having our parents like this?'

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'It is weird. They're actually worried about how we're taking their relationship. 'Hey, is it okay with me having a relationship?','Is it okay if he has dinner with us today?' Shouldn't we be the one who would be asking this things with nervousness?'

Ari laughed. 'Yeah. But I've always wanted him to has someone you know. As far as I can remember, he was always alone after mom died. And he couldn't share everything with me. He really needed someone of his own. And I'm really happy that he did it now.'

'Uh-huh.' I nodded. 'It feels good…' I trailed out as I saw Fang coming out from a house. He waved when he saw me but his face darkened when he saw Ari. I looked at Ari and saw him staring at Fang, the way he was looking, he was probably thinking about whether to glare or not.

'You know each other?' He asked .

'Yeah. We are kind of…..friends. What about you?' I asked back. '_You_ know each other?'

'Huh, what can I say? We don't match you know. Just…. Can't get over with him.'

Yeah I'm _totally_ convinced with that.

But on that moment, I really didn't get a chance to react.

Suddenly, I heard Angel gasp, and so I looked forward.

I saw a man standing in our doorway. He was standing with his back on us so I couldn't see his face. I heard angry shouts, then the man was shoved out and my mom came out. Her face was red with anger and rage, but when she saw me, something else crossed her eyes.

Fear.

The man who was facing my mom, looked back to see what it was. And when I came in his view, he smiled.

_My dad._

**Chapter: 8**

The moment I saw him, I ran. I ran like it was the only thing that can keep me alive at that moment. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't_ care_ where I was going. I just ran as fast as I could. With all my might I ran.

Soon I found myself in the woods. It wasn't far from my house, and it was a perfect sanctuary. I remembered when I came here the other day. It looked beautiful, and the way I was inheriting the beauty, Iggy made fun of it. He said I would probably make it my secret sanctuary.

May be I did. May be it was so _secret_ that even I didn't know about it.

And finally I sat on a rock and unlocked my mind.

Why was he here? Why the hell _dad_ was here? It's been six years since he left us. _Six years._ And he never showed his face. He never cared about how we were .And now when mom was happy, he just came out of freaking nowhere and had to ruin it.

I remembered the talk with Ari.

Mom was so happy this days. I've never seen her so happy since _he_ left us. And that was all I ever wanted. I just wanted her happy when I was the one who made her life miserable, she was always worried about me, and I alone was just enough to made her life miserable. But _no._ He had to come out of freaking nowhere and had to make it more miserable.

And here I was. Sitting on a rock and rasping about my _pathetic _life while that man was standing in front of my mom, mocking.

I _sucked._

**Look guys, I know, Max's dad's entrance should've been a cliffhanger. But I thought I should post another chapter because Max's dad's entrance is a tini-tiny part of the **_**bigger picture.**_

**Oh, and the warning still stands. If you don't review, than I'm not updating.**


	7. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much TOMGIRL1313 for REVIEWING REVIEWING REVIEWING REVIEWING. No seriously, I laughed so hard that I actually fell from the chair. And then yesterday when I woke up in the morning and was brushing my teeth, I remembered it again and **_**again**_** I fell on the bathroom floor. Yeah I know, I'm weird. **

**Chapter: 9**

It was dark now. I was still sitting on the rock, I didn't know what time it was and obviously I didn't care. I couldn't move. It was like, I was stuck in my body, I didn't even know how to move a single muscle of my body, didn't matter how much I want to.

Suddenly I heard a moving sound behind me. I looked back and saw Iggy standing there.

'Hey.' He smiled. I didn't say anything, just went back to what I was doing, sitting without any movement. He came and sat beside. This time, I looked at him.

'How did you know I was here?' I asked quietly.

'I guessed.' He said. 'You liked this place that day.'

We sat in silence after that. The night was cold. And silent, except the nocturnal birds which were chirping occasionally.

'Who was it?' Iggy asked.

'My dad.' I sighed, not in a mood to talk.

'You wanna go home now?' He said. 'Your mom must be worried by now.'

'Yeah let's go.' I stood up and followed him. 'Who told you about me?'

'Fang. He was at his biology partner's house when he saw you.'

I stopped on my track. 'Did you tell him?'

'No, I didn't.' He stopped too. 'He's waiting for us outside the woods. Is it okay if he comes?'

'Yeah, it's fine.'

Fang was leaning on his car when we reached there. He straightened when he saw Iggy, but relaxed when he saw me behind him.

'Hey.' He searched my face for something.

'Hi.'

When we reached home, I saw that Jeb's car was still outside. The porch light was on. We got out from the car but Fang stayed.

'I'll wait here.' He said as Iggy looked at him.

Suddenly, the front door flew open as Ari and Jeb stepped out together, but mom beat them by shoving them aside and rushed to me.

'Max.' She hugged me as tightly as possible and breathed in my hair. Then she let go of me and looked at Iggy. 'Where did you find her?'

'In the woods.'

'Woods?' She looked at me with shock. 'What were you doing there? Oh, forget it.' She surrounded my shoulder with her hand and pulled me with her as she started to walk. 'Let's get you inside first.'

I stopped on the doorway and looked back again. And saw something that I wasn't expecting.

I saw Ari glaring at Iggy who was getting up in the car. And when he got up, he glared back. Fang was giving Jeb a really…..really cold look. And Jeb was looking at him like…like he was regretting.

What was it with this people?

* * *

After Jeb and Ari went home and we had our dinner, I went to bed. It was a stressful day, so many had happened. So when I lay on my bed, It was hard to stay awake.

But my tiredness was gone when mom came and sat on my bed. But as I tried to get up, she shoved me back.

'It's okay.' She assured. 'Max…..I need to tell you this. Your dad, he lives in…..in Seattle. It's just a few miles away. So when he heard that we moved here, he wanted to pay a…a visit…...I know it's tough for you Max. so if you want…we can leave this place and we can go back to Los Angeles….'

'No, no it's fine here.' I stopped her. 'It's fine, I like it and I don't want to leave. I don't.'

'Are you sure about that?' She looked confused.

'Yes. I don't want to leave mom.'

_Not until I figure out what's wrong with Iggy and his friends._

* * *

The next day, was the same. I had lunch with the others. Fang didn't ask anything about yesterday, nor did Iggy. I didn't know if Iggy warned or not, but Nudge didn't ask anything either.

I was staring at my food when Nudge asked me something.

'What?' I asked.

She shook her head. 'I said will you go to shopping with me today after school?'

Iggy scoffed. 'Shopping? And Max? Are you insane?'

Nudge glared at him then looked at me again. 'Will you?'

'I'm sorry Nudge. But I can't. I have to look after Angel after school today. My mom will be late working.'

She looked at Fang and Iggy after that. 'What about you two?'

'Me and Fang got some boys work to do.' Iggy said as Fang looked at him confusedly.

'Yeah yeah.' She rolled her eyes and got up. 'I'll ask Jeni than.'

Fang looked at Iggy as she left. 'You don't even know where I'm going.'

'Yeah right.' Iggy said. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to cliff diving Ig.'

'Seriously?' This time Iggy rolled his eyes. 'That's stupid.'

'What's cliff diving?' I asked.

'You remember that cliff we took you the other day?' I nodded. 'Fang likes to dive in the ocean from there.'

I laughed. 'Sounds fun.'

'No, it sounds stupid.'

'Well it actually sounds dangerous.' Fang said. 'Pack extra clothes if you're seriously going.'

**Fang's POV:**

I was standing on the edge of the cliff. It was evening. I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to come here. Iggy thought it was stupid, but he came with me without any hesitation. Obviously he thought it was better than going to shopping with Nudge.

The cliff was high. Really high. The deep blue sea was just a motionless blue cloth glittering in the bright sunlight from here. It was really windy. We couldn't even hear each other for the howls of the wind. Another reason of why I liked it.

We hung out here sometimes. But the reason why I came, was totally different.

'How's Max?' I asked. 'She looked pretty bad yesterday.'

'Fine I guess.' Iggy yelled as he answered my question. 'She wants to know about us.'

'Doesn't matter.' I yelled back.' We can't tell her Ig.' I paused. 'Are you seriously coming?'

'Yes.'

I looked around for the last time, then I backed up a few paces and jumped with my head in the front and my legs behind.

I felt the wind prickling on my face. And the howls got louder in my head.

And just when the edge of the water was only a few inches away from my face, I snapped open my wings.

**Yeah I know, it was short. Sorry for that. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

**Max's POV:**

It was after school, I was standing on the school lot with Iggy. Waiting for the others to come. For some reason, my head was hurting real bad that I couldn't even think. I closed my eyes and pinched my forehead, thinking if there was anything in the whole world that could stop a monster headache accept any kind of medicines.

'Are you okay?' Iggy asked and I nodded. When I looked up to tell him not to worry, I saw Ari coming towards us.

'Hey Max.' He grinned at me and ignored Iggy. 'Do you want a lift?'

'In a skateboard?' I joked.

'Nope.' He pointed his finger towards a bike. 'In that.'

I thought about what to say but Iggy beat me. 'No. She's coming with us.' His face was normal, but his voice was hard. I stared at them blankly because by that time, my power of amusement was gone.

'Alright. Bye.' Ari didn't say anything else, just walked to his bike.

'What was that?'

'What?'

'That!' I said stubbornly. 'What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this…'

'I'm not acting like anything…..'

'You said you'd tell me Iggy, you pro…'

'He's not telling you anything.'

I looked at Fang who just came there and interfered in our argument. 'Excuse me?' I glared at him.

'He's not telling you anything Max.' He glared back. 'Don't push.'

'And why is that?'

'Did you tell us about your past Max?' He reasoned out. 'You didn't. Than why are you asking ours?' He paused and waited for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued. 'The thing you're digging into, it's not just his secret. It's mine too. And no way I'm telling you my part.' He took a deep breath. 'And Max, maybe you don't want any but I'll give you one advise. Stay away from the Bechelders. There is nothing with them. Just danger.'

Huh! That was the longest speech I've ever heard from him. And for some weird reason, I went _mad_. And I did nothing. I just turned on my heels and walked away. And here I was, lying on my bed, thinking about my oh-so-pathetic life. My logics were blunt, I couldn't think properly. And that was the reason why I thought that Iggy told them everything. Everything about my past, everything that I didn't want them to know. I didn't know why I was thinking this, but it felt like he betrayed with me.

I was thinking about screaming into a pillow when the doorbell rang. I heard mom opening the door, I heard her greeting someone and saying that I was upstairs and I knew who it was. I heard footsteps coming up, and he knocked on my door.

'Max.'

'Fuck off.'

Now guys, here's a thing. If you know me well, than you probably know that I don't curse. Nope. Believe it or not, I don't. But if you know me really well, than I do curse when I'm real mad. So if I'm cursing, that means there is not a single thing in the world with which I'm not angry. And the worst is, Iggy knew that. So when I cursed, he opened the door and came in without any further words, and before the door was properly shut, I was halfway to my bathroom. And to my surprise, somehow he managed to catc me and held me by my arms as I struggled.

'IGGY LET GO!'

' Calm down and listen to me!'

'NO! YOU TOLD THEM! YOU TOLD THEM EVERYTHING!'

'I didn't!'

'THAN HOW DID HE KNOW?!'

'He doesn't know Max.' I stopped struggling and looked at him. For the first time in an hour, I could see the logics. 'He doesn't know.' Iggy loosened the grips on my arms and talked more calmly this time. 'He just guessed. Don't you remember? When you ran away that day, he was there. He was there when I found you in the forest. He guessed.'

Yeah, he guessed. That son of a bitch just freaking guessed!

I tried to calm my breathing as well as my thoughts. It was like my head was going to burst from the pressuer.

suddenly mom knocked on the door. 'Is everything alright in there?' She asked in a worried voice.

'It's fine Dr. Martinez.' Iggy shouted back. 'We're fine.'

'Okay, just call me if you need anything.' I heard footsteps going downstairs and knew mom was gone.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered and closed my eyes.

'It's okay.' He smiled and gently shoved me to sit on the edge of my bed, then he knelt in front of me.

'Why won't you tell me what's going on?' I asked after a few minutes.

'Because Fang is right. It's not just my secret. It's their's too. And I can't just give it away…..'

'Because if you do than it will be betraying.' He nodded. 'But you know you can trust me right?'

'I do.' He nodded again. 'But they don't. and it's really hard for them to trust someone. Especially for Fang.'

I sighed. Then I noticed something I hadn't before. ''They'?'

'It's including Nudge actually.'

'And Fang is like, your leader?'

'No, it's not like that. It's like,' He searched for the right words, 'It's like his our follower.'

'A follower?' Should I laugh or should I not?

'I know, it's weird.' He smiled. 'But it is kind of like that. _A follower._'

I laughed at the sarcasm in his voice.

'What about Ari?' I asked suddenly.

'That's…confidential.'

'But he said they are dangerous…'

'Don't worry about that.' He cut me out. 'Ari and Jeb, they are not that bad in all things. It's just, we don't mix well, I guess.'

'But why? They're friendly.' Maybe I shouldn't judge someone I didn't know, but I couldn't help but reasoning out.

'That's confidential Max.' He said. 'But I can tell you this, that, we're different in species.'

'And what do you mean by _species_?'

'That's confidential.'

Well, whatever. At least I knew some of it now.

* * *

It was the day after that and I was having lunch. Iggy wasn't in Chemistry that day and so I was a bit worried. I didn't see Nudge or Fang either. Lunch time was almost done when he came. And to my surprise, he kind of collapsed on a chair.

'Iggy!' I whisper shouted.

'What?' He jumped up and the cap fell from his head. I stared at the cut on his forhead and the black circle around his left eye.

'What did you do?'

'Nothing!' He tried to put on the cap again but I snatched it away from him. He sighed and tried to explain. 'We kind of, hm, got on a fight?'

'With who?' I glared.

'That's confidential.'

I glared even harder. 'Iggy…'

'Max…..'

'Where's Fang and Nudge?'

'They kind of,' He searched for the right words. 'They are stuck with something.'

'Are they hurt?'

He sighed and nodded. 'Yes.'

I thought for a moment before asking. 'Do you know where Fang lives? I need to talk with him.'

* * *

I was in the forest. Why? No reason. I just thought about coming here. And why did I think something like that? 'Cause suddenly, I remembered that Fang and Iggy was talking about this the other day. Yes, I am talking about cliff diving. And yes, being the douche I am, I did jump from the cliff without any thinking. And as a result, I was all wet now as I walked through the forest.

I was irritated at myself. Seriously, I was there, taking Fang's address from Iggy, thinking about strangling him at the first sight, and out of blue, I decided to go to the forest and to try cliff diving. And I call Fang a son of a bitch. Wow, I should kill myself now. And now as a result, I was walking through the forest, and was cursing myself.

And just like my stupid idea, they came out of blue.

'Hey hun. Who are talking with?' I looked at the mocking voice and mentally face palmed. It was just what I wanted right than, some gone- to- hell stupid boys.

But for some reason, I couldn't think them as stupid.

There were four of them. All of them were 6'5" at least, and they looked huge with their bulky body and all. They stood a few paces away from me and blocked my way.

'Why do you care?' I asked in a disgusted tone as I thought about running.

'Oh we do.' But obviously running was not an option. 'You see babe, someone gave us an order. It was to take you away.'

'And who might that be?' I tried to distract them with talking, but instead of them, I myself was distracted. Something was different about them. It was like, they were changing in a physical way.

He grinned evilly. 'Why do you ask when you know you can't do a thing.'

At first there was nothing, just a mock. Then I saw the canines, long and sharp. And somehow his body changed and he phased.

And when he launched at me, I saw a huge wolf instead of a boy.


	9. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Many many thanks to WOLF AND MR LOVER, ELLA MARTENEZ and MONOLAINIA for reviewing. And sorry if this chapter is short. But everything is really chaotic right now. and please guys, review. It feels really good when I see one, doesn't matter if it's telling me that I suck.**

**Chapter: 11**

Okay, so let me tell you the last part again. I was in the forest, trying to get home, when suddenly a bunch of boys came out of nowhere and told me that someone wanted me, and I was thinking about running when one boy launched at me and instead of a boy, there was a huge wolf. And what did I do when he jumped? Simple, I ran.

I was running. I had a few karate classes before, but it obviously wasn't enough against four blood-thirsty wolves, was it? I heard them running and growling behind me. And so simple as hell, I ran as fast as I could, and for the first few seconds, I could've broke the Olympic Record. But then I tried to look back to see how close they were and when I did, I tripped and fell on my back. And for the first time in my life, I was happy that I fell. Because the moment I was falling, the first wolf jumped at me aiming my head and when I fell, it missed and instead bit in my leg, hard. I was shocked by the amount of pain as I screamed and blood prickled out. But I had other things to worry about. Though the first one missed, the second one didn't. It lunged at me and hit my chest with it's forepaws and my head hit a rock hard.

And before it went black, I saw the wolf's fangs and bloodlust in it's eyes.

* * *

Slowly, I came back to life. Pain was everywhere, but mostly, it was my leg. I heard someone calling me from far away. I slightly opened my eyes. At first, I saw nothing. Then I could feel the moving car, I could see the sheer darkness and I could hear my name clearly. I searched for the person, and saw Fang.

I shot up from my uncomfortable lying position and pain shot through me. 'HOLY FREak what are you doing here?'

He sighed with relief. 'I think you meant what are _you _doing here?'

I tried to calm my breathing as I glared at him. 'What happened? And what in the world were those things and where'd they come from? And where did you come from?' Unfortunately there wasn't any answer from him. 'FANG!'

'Those were wolves. You shouldn't have gone there alone.'

'Don't you dare to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Those were not any normal wolves. They were _humans_ than they phased into _wolves._' Fang didn't say anything. So I continued. 'I have a right to know Fang. You can't just leave it be. They attacked me, they said that someone wanted me!'

'What?' He seemed a little surprised as he peeked at me over his shoulder. 'Who was it?'

'How am I suppose to know? You are the one with huge secrets! How did you even get me out from there?' And just like always, he didn't say anything.

I was exhausted. Even talking hurt, so I gave it up…..for then.

It was almost night. And it was cold. My clothes were wet from the diving. My left leg hurt, the wound must be deep, but it wasn't bleeding much now I think. But it was good that my head was still in place. I didn't know what those things were, but whatever they were, they were furious. Like some part of a horror movie. I was lying, now in a half sitting position on the backseat of Fang's car. But right then, as I rested my head on the headset, all I wanted, was to go back home.

**Fang's POV:**

The door of Max's house flew open and a furious Ari came out as I took Max in my arms. She didn't protest but obviously Ari did. He tried to snatch her from me but I gripped her tighter, noway I was giving her to him.

'What did you do to her?' He growled as I tried to push him away.

'It was your species!' I snapped at him and rushed to the door where Jeb and were standing.

'What happened?' screamed as I walked passed her and put Max down in acouch. 'She's hurt.' I looked at jeb and jestured to her leg.

'What? How?' Her mom rushed to her and rolled up the leg of her pant. It was soaked with blood. The scar was deep, but was not to be recognized as bite. 'How did this happen?' Jeb asked.

I opened my mouth to make an excuse but Max beat me to it. 'I fell.' She looked at me once then again looked at her mother. 'It was a bad fall.'

'And why are you wet?' Ari asked in a hard voice.

'I was cliff-diving. In the forest.'

This time Ari glared at me like he was going to reap me into pices.

'You were in the forest?' looked at her angrily. 'Cliff-diving?'

'It's okay.' Jeb said as he knelt beside her. 'Let's patch it up first.' They started to clean up the wound and Ari gestured me to come outside. I followed him out and closed the door behind me.

'What was it?' He asked in a low yet angry voice.

'I've told you.' I followed his lead. 'It was your species.' He tried to say something, but I continued. I told him everything about what happened in the forest, about how I found her.

'Someone wanted her?' Ari asked with surprise. 'Who was it?'

'Hagen, who else?' I asked back. 'Look Ari, I know you don't like me and all, but at least listen to this one. Max is a tough won't stop digging after this. She'll try to find out what it was doesn't matter what. If she has to risk her life for this, than she'll do it. And if I were you, I would've kept an eye on her. So you better be ready.'


	10. Chapter 12

**So hey guys. GAH! I hate me. Okay let's get this over with. This is the last chapter of the first part. In case you don't remember, than the name of the first part is 'The Haunting Memories'. the second part will be updated… I don't know when. And oh, say ta ta to Max, because this is the last time you'll be seeing her. Don't worry, she'll be back, a few chapters later. And sorry for any grammatical mistakes and if any of them seems dramatic.**

**Chapter: 12**

**Max's POV:**

It had been two days after the incident. I didn't see Fang after that. He went outside with Ari, that was the last time. After that Ari came and took Jeb outside. A few minutes later mom followed. I wonder what was up. By the time they were back, I was half asleep on the couch. And after that time, Ari never left my side. Only when Nudge and Iggy came yesterday. I think Fang told them about what happened, they were all acting weirdly. The question is, was it including my mom and Jeb? Did he tell them too?

I was tired of waiting, Ari didn't come yet, so I decided to go to school. My leg wasn't very good, but the wound was healing. I could walk slowly. So when I came down with my bag that day, mom was shocked.

'Where are you going?' She asked with total horror.

'School.' I said. 'I'm fine mom. Don't worry. Everyone will be there.'

She stared at me for a few moments. Then she took a deep breath, and very slowly started. 'Max we need to leave.'

'What?'

'Yes, let's leave and we'll go back to Los Angeles.'

'Mom.' I said calmly. 'I've told you. I'm fine here. It doesn't matter if dad lives in Seattle. I…..I'm fantastic here.'

'It's not about your father Max.' She pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Then what is it about?' I stared at her for an answer. But this time she didn't meet my eyes. And I knew. 'You know.'

She looked at me, fear in her eyes.

'You know what those things are.'

'Max…..'

'No don't you baby talk me!' And for the first time in a my pathetic little life, I yelled at my mom. 'All of you know this. But you just won't tell me! Why?! Well don't tell me! I'll figure out on my own!'

I stormed out from the house, mom called me back, but I never looked back.

Only if I knew that was the last time I'd be seeing my home like a normal kid.

I ignored everyone the whole time. Iggy, Nudge, Ari. The only exception was Fang. He didn't come to school that day. And only when school was over, I went to Iggy.

He smiled nerviously but I glared. 'Is Fang home?'

'Y-yes'

'Good.'

And guess what? I just pushed the doorbell of Fang's house and a woman opened the door.

'Yes?' She smiled. God, if this was Fang's mom then curse him for being such a douche!

'Is…..Is…' By the way what was Fang's good name? well whatever! 'Is Fang home?'

'Yes.' She smiled brighter. 'Come in.'

'No I'm okay thanks. Can you please tell him…..'

'Who is it Hon?' A man came in my view, he was like the older version of Fang with his black hair and eyes.

'Oh she's Fang's friend.' Fang's mom said.

'Hi.' Fang's dad took my hand and shook it as his mom called him and told him to come down. 'I'm Justin Walker. Fang's dad.'

'Hello sir. It's nice to…'

'Hey what is it?' A smiling Fang showed up. And as you all know, a Fang plus smiling equals to a Max screaming in total horror. But to my luck, his smile dropped as he saw me.

'She came to see you.' said as she and walked out. 'We'll be in the kitchen.'

The momet they were gone Fang glared at me. 'What are you doing here?'

'We need a talk.' I glared back.

He stared at me for a brief second, then came out and closed the door behind him. Then hissed. 'What do you want?'

And I hissed back. 'I've told you, we need a talk.'

'About what?' He glared at me and I glared back. 'What those things were? Well how 'bout you watch your own way because I'm not telling you anything!'

'I know you won't tell me anything okay? I know that.' I took a deep breath to calm myself down. 'I'm here to talk about you, about what you're doing.' He looked at me confusedly as I continued. 'That day, I was gonna come to you, to warn you.'

He looked like he was calculating. 'Warn me about what?'

'About Iggy, about Nudge.' I stared deep into his eyes, they were like black bottomless holes. 'Look Fang, I don't know what you're doing. But I do know that whatever it is, there are risks in it. And if you want to put your life in risk, do it. But you can't risk it with them.'

'I didn't tell them to stay…'

'You aren't telling them to go away either. And if you are messing with those…..those…..' What were they called again? 'Those whatever things were they, than Iggy would love to be with you. He loves danger.'

'Your point?' He said cooly.

'If anything happens to Iggy or Nudge, you'll regret it. Just that you're his friend, doesn't mean that I'll leave you alone.'

And he smirked. 'Seriously?'

And that's one thing I can't take. Smirks. 'You think I can't do it?' I didn't wait for his answer. The first puch had dit him in his face. SMACK! The second one in his stomach. SMACK! And after he fell on his back and I stood in front of him with my fists still clenched, I _smirked._ 'I think the point will be taken now.'

**Fang's POV:**

And just like that, she punched me. From which I was still suffering. My nose still hurt, as well as my stomach. Damn! Iggy never said she could punch that well!

Obviously, Max left after that. I went inside and had to explain to my parents about what happened, which was not a problem. Just like others, they knew everything. An hour later, I was sitting on the couch, when someone banged on the door. My brows furrowed and I was immediately in a fighting stance. And before mom and dad could protest, I opened the door an inch. And to my surprise, I was facing Ari. And to my uttermost surprise, he was throttling me and pushing me on a wall.

'A-Ari.' I choked out the door as mom screamed and dad shouted something.

'WHERE IS SHE?' He screamed in my face.

What?

And it was all cleared when I saw Iggy standing behind Ari and trying to open his death grip on me. I strangled his hand and got out from his grip. As I stood on my ground, I glared at him. 'Are you talking about Max?'

'Who else do you….'

'She wasn't my responsibility!' I spatted. 'I've warned you. I've told you that she's in danger!'

He staed at me and sighed. 'GAH!' he punched at the wall beside me and turned away. 'Who am I joking?' He muttered. 'He doesn't even know what happened!'

'Exactly.' I turned to Iggy. 'What happened?'

'Max isn't picking up her phone.' He said nerviously. 'She was supposed to come here after school….'

'She did.'

'And after that she's just gone. We've searched everywhere and she is nowhere.'

'Did you search the forest?'

'Every bit of it.'

'Hm.' Now that was new. She beats the shit out of me and then she's missing? That girl is really a pain in the ass and nothing else.

'All right guys, get ready for a ride.'


	11. Chapter 13 & 14

**PART TWO: MEET_ THE SCHOOL**

**SUMMARY:** _I was angry with my friend,_

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end. (William Blake)_

**Chapter: 13**

_'What do you mean by she knows?' In order to seem more threatening, I made my voice as cold as possible._

_'She knows.' Jeb said matter-of-factly._

_'Look, I don't get it okay?' I pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing, 'And it's bad enough with Max. So if you don't have any problems, tell me what the hell is happening here. Why did Hagen kidnap Max? And how does she know everything?'_

_'Please Fang.' Dr. Martinez whispered with a desperate plea in her voice. 'I'll explain everything. Just, please, bring my daughter back. I promise I will tell you everything then.'_

_'Can't you just say it now?' I questioned. I wanted no, scratch that, needed to know._

_'We don't have much time and we can't risk it. Because if we do,' She stared right into my eyes. 'Believe me Fang, There won't be any way to change it back._

And that's how our little talk with Jeb and Dr. Martinez went.

In return, we were standing in a forest now, in front of a clearing, watching one of many branches of Itex.

It's been two days after Max had been kidnapped by Itex. You might wonder why we waited two days, when we knew where she was and where they kept her. The answer is, we were waiting. The first day, we wanted to confirm that she was actually kidnapped and was not hiding somewhere and weeping over her sadness. I know, I'm harsh. But, you can't deny it might be possible, she was doing that the first time.

And the next day we were demanding to Dr. Martinez and to Jeb to explain to us why Hagen took her and how her mom knew everything. After they promised that they would tell us everything, we took some time and did some thinking. Eventually we came to the conclusion that we would come to this branch. It was the biggest branch we knew about, so we figured that if they took her somewhere we knew, it would be here.

The branch was like any other of the branches, just larger and full of security devices. Our target was the security room. Because in my opinion the security room was the weakest place in a building. Only a few erasers to take care of.

I looked at the others who were standing behind me. 'Ready guys?' They nodded and Ari snorted. 'Great. On count of three.'

On count of one we bolted out from the forest, into the open plains headed toward the great brick building. On count of two we pushed off the ground soaring into the air. When we reached the count of three, we crashed through the window landing in the security room. I tucked my wings behind me and attacked the nearest guard.

By the way he gaped at me I could tell he must have been caught off guard by my strength for my age. In an instant I took this to my advantage, placing a well aimed-kick into his shoulder. Knowing he dislocated his shoulder and was helpless, I threw him into the nearest wall. The next target was even easier, he ,too, was severely injured lying by the other wall panting. Chaos ensued around me. Iggy and Nudge had taken down one guard and Ari had one. As I met each of their eyes, they nodded at me, assuring that they were okay.

But as I tried to look back, something pushed me hard and threw me to wall. I fell on the floor and pain shot through me. I tried to look, but all I felt was pain and I couldn't see in my momentary blindness.

Hmm. So that's how it feels.

I heard Nudge gasp and Iggy shouting Ari's name. And as I looked up, I saw Ari in a headlock with a girl.

**Chapter: 14**

**Ari's POV:**

Okay, so let's get this over. Being pinned against a wall where a girl is holding you by your throat with only one hand and holding you so hard that doesn't matter how hard you struggle you can't get loose from her grip means that the girl is inhumanly strong. Or it means I just lost my man card. And if you haven't noticed then it also means that OH-MY-GOD-I-AM-DYING.

I had no freaking idea where the girl came from or who she was. I had never seen her before. And it wasn't just me, nobody knew where she came from. Not just she was inhumanly strong, but also incredibly fast. So please, when I tell you my life is in danger, trust me, it is in danger.

She stared at me as Fang slowly stood up. Iggy and Nudge looked at him but his eyes were fixed on her.

'Who are you?' She asked in a deadly cold voice. 'What do you want?'

'We can ask you the same thing.' Fang said calmly.

_I can't breathe._

'I'm not the one whose life is in danger.'

'Neither is mine.'

_FANG. *******. I CAN'T BREATH._

'Hmm.' She smirked. 'Maybe he doesn't mean that much to you.' In a moment I was on the ground and Nudge was in a headlock. This time the girl was facing Fang as he raised his hands.

'Whoa!'

'Don't come any closer. The girl will be dead the moment you move.' She explored the rest of us and as her eyes came back to Fang, she demanded. 'Who are you and what do you want?'

Fang met my eyes for once, then he looked at the girl again when he heard Nudge whimper. 'We're looking for the girl.'

'Which girl?'

'The one they brought two days ago. Where is she?'

She let go of Nudge and crossed her hands over her chest. 'They moved her.'

'Where?'

'The main branch.' She thought something for a moment. 'Why are you looking for her? You seem like the avian hybrids. Why did you come back?'

'She is my sister.' I answered her first question. 'And we came back to save her.'

'Who are you?' Iggy asked. But before she could answer the question, the bell started to ring.

'We have to get out from here.' She turned towards the door but stopped on her track as Fang spoke.

'We?' He scoffed.

She turned to him. 'You know where the main branch is?' He shook his head. 'Then shut up and follow me. I have better ways to get out from here than crashing windows.'

'And why would we believe you?' Nudge snarled.

'You won't. But I suggest you to. You will believe me because I want to get out from this shit as much as you want to.'

'At least tell us your name.'

She stopped again and looked at Iggy. 'My name is Shannon.'


	12. Chapter 15

**Look guys, I know nobody really doesn't care about this story. But I'm so incredibly sorry for the late. And my new beta told me to apologize who thinks it's his fault. So yeah, I'm apologizing. And for the record, it's not your fault MUSICISALLYOUNEED. I was so not in the mood to write so it was mostly me who delayed. **

**Chapter: 15**

Shannon was probably the weirdest girl I had ever met. And it wasn't just that she had tried to kill me in the first sight, but also there was something unsettling about her. Well, obviously anyone who ever had a good look at her, would die right there and then. And it's not because she's good-looking, but because she looked horrifying.

She had black curls which passed her shoulder, and black eyes, darker than charcoal or the midnight sky, and her skin was pale, but not those sick kind of pale. It was the pale that looked like she crept in the shadows all day avoiding the sun, like an assassin. Some of her hair was always fallen in front of her face, slightly covering her eyes, and the thing I hated the most, there was always a frown in her face, you know, the kind of frown one has when he/she means that I-am-in-a-real-bad-mode-so-don't-talk-to-me-and-ob viously-don't-even-dare-to-disturb-me-because-if-y ou-do-then-I'm-going-to-beat-you-up-in-a-pulp-and- flush-you-down-in-the-toilet-and-you're-going-to-h ave-the-worst-day-of-your-life-in-the-sewer-tunnel . Yeah, freaky.

And she was wearing all black, from head to toe. Black shirt, black jeans, even her converses were black. Typical emo, I would've thought that, but unfortunately I know that the security guards of Itex always wore black attire. It was not a rule, just a tradition. But, in her case it made her look more threatening. So, yeah, I think she's working with Itex. And yeah, I don't believe her a bit.

Shannon took us out of the forest on a path that we didn't even know existed. After we were far enough from Itex, Fang stopped.

"All right." He said calmly. " Let's make these things clear first." Shannon stopped and looked at him questioningly, not curiously, deadly questioningly. "Who are you exactly and why should we believe you? And don't say that you want to escape."

I don't blame Fang for asking. She had and eerie aura. She could just be making up this story completely. Most likely she was working as a double agent for Itex, her goal was to capture us. Sneaking and cunning.

She stared at him for a second before she spoke. "I'm one of the experiments."

"Like us?" Iggy asked.

She nodded. "Like you. But I'm not an avian hybrid or a lupine hybrid. They had increased my genes, in some cases, they had rebuilt my genes."

Increased genes, yeah right. This girl had to be crazy to think we would believe her. Either she is even more cunning than I believe her to be and really did sneak out, or she is double crossing us. Believing her, would be a rather large risk for us to take, that I don't know if we can afford it.

"After you were born?"

"After I was born." She thought something for a moment. "But obviously it has some effects. It made me stronger, faster. And I grow faster than anyone else."

"Grow faster?"

"I'm thirteen years old." Well, yeah, she did NOT look like thirteen! More like 16-17 I think.

"You're clothes are black." I pointed out, testing this girl. She didn't have much going for her story.

Her head snapped at me, and for a moment I was afraid for my life, _again_.

But her voice was calm, yet still unhinging and cold. "I worked for them. I was the second in command of security."

"Was?"

"I'm running away."

"Why?" Fang's eyes were piercing, but not as piercing as Shannon's.

"Because I want to." Her voice was deadly, and it made perfectly clear that she didn't want to talk about it. "And I really don't care if you're coming with me or not, because I'm going to get that girl."

"Why do you care?" Fang demanded.

"I don't want her to end up like me." She glared.

"Oh yeah." Nudge hissed. She was still shook up on the fact that the girl almost killed her. "Do you seriously think that we're going to believe all your sentimental shit right after you tried to kill us? Amazing!"

"Nobody is asking you to believe anything!" Shannon snapped. "I will do what I want to do doesn't matter if you believe me or not. If you don't believe me, go and save the girl by yourself, I don't care. And for the record, this shit is not sentimental. When you grow up in an institute like a lab rat, you don't get to be sentimental."

"But why would you believe us?"

She looked at Iggy. " There's nothing to believe. I know everything about you. I was in the Security, remember?"

Fang looked at me, his eyes silently asking if we should go with her or not. I shrugged; Shannon was actually a very confusing character. If she is who she says she is we would had a pretty clear hot at getting Max out of there. If she isn't, well this could be interesting. So he looked at her again.

"Okay" He said. "We're going with you."

"What?" Nudge shouted. "Are you serious? You're believing her? Fang, she was with them!"

"We don't have another choice now Nudge." By the look in her face, I knew she was mentally face palming.

* * *

"Is that a-?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Wow…."

Okay, before I tell you my life sucks, let's talk about how we got here.

So, yeah. We were talking about how to get there. Since Shannon didn't have wings, and she didn't know the name of the place where the main branch is situated (She said that they never told her the names, she only drove there once) we had to drive there.

And so I asked. "What are we driving? Bi-cycles?"

And she smirked. "Duh! You're a genius!"

And I am an asshole.

Why? Because we were standing in front of a dark, black, smooth BMW X-5 SUV.

_BMW X-5 SUV! AAAAAAAA!_

Yeah right. That's my mind after we had seen it.

And after we had seen it, Shannon smirked at me, "Like my bi-cycle?"

I'm telling ya, that stink-head is going to be the death of me. (Don't tell her I've said that!)

**You know, I'm a really lazy person and I'm a lazy writer. But I'd like to ask. What do you guys think of Shannon?**


End file.
